Commemoration and a Donkey
by MIBbabe
Summary: Babe. Stand alone short story. Our Babe couple and Javier travel to AUS and commemorate ANZAC Day. AU.


AN. Hi all. I haven't abandoned about my other stories and am currently working on them. Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean heaps to me. It is ANZAC day here in AUS and this popped into my head this morning. This is a short one shot in commemoration of our ANZAC's and soldiers.

Margaret, this is for you babe. It's not a flashback but more of a flash forward. Mwah!

Disclaimer; the usual. I don't own the characters except Travis, Jett, Javier and Natalie. Mistakes are mine.

Commemoration and a Donkey

Right now I find myself searching a sea of children dressed in blue uniforms, blue hats. Where is Javier?

Giving up searching heads of children I search shoes. Surely there wouldn't be too many kids wearing bright orange sneakers. Right? Wrong! I guess bright orange is a popular colour. Failing again in the search of my 6 year old son I catch Natalie's eye across the kiddy blue sea. Natalie's son Jett and Javier have become inseparable. With my phone in hand camera app open I motion a _'I can't find him' _with my arms. Natalie finds him closer to her side, calls his attention and points to me. Javi turns and smiles when he sees me and waves. The camera is ready but before I snap the picture Javier has turned away from me to converse with his friends.

When I look at the photo taken of the kiddy blue sea... Yep, just as I thought; all blue hats, no faces. That's my boy. Maybe Carlos will have better luck snapping a picture of our forever in motion and energetic son.

I'm so proud of my boy's eagerness to march with his friend in the ANZAC parade. ANZAC? You say. I better go back some. We are not in the States. We are in Australia.

During his time the Army, Ranger had worked with Aussie soldiers on occasion, particularly the SAS Regiment. Javi informed me that SAS means 'Special Air Service'. One of the SAS soldiers, Travis, has remained in touch with Ranger over the years and also has a 6 year old son, Jett.

When we planned this holiday Travis said we would be here for ANZAC day and Javier could march in the parade with Jett and his school. Javi also told me that ANZAC is an acronym for 'Australia and New Zealand Army Corps'. An ANZAC is a soldier who was at the landing and fought at Gallipoli in World War 1. It was later termed for any Australian and New Zealand soldier of World War 1.

In his excitement over this Aussie holiday Javier has had his father's attention learning about Australia and it's war history. From what I witnessed on the occasional peak to check on the two men in my life both man and child with wayward Merry Men were thoroughly enthralled with there discoveries. Honestly, it couldn't have made me more happy.

I stop in front of Carlos. His muscular mocha latte arms are cradling baby Amorina, while she snuggles into her daddy. Carlos is talking with Travis while his big hand is continuously moving over his little girl. Rubbing her back or brushing a hand over her hair. Yum. My strong handsome soldier husband oozing strength, confidence and power holding our daughter protectively with gentleness and tender love. I sigh internally with peace. I have just fallen in love a little more with Carlos.

Oops! I shift my weight and glance downward before lifting my head with an eye roll. There's goes another pair of panties. Carlos looks at me now and his eyes crinkle in humour and darken. Jeez, how does he always know what I am thinking? I continue looking at him waiting for more. There will be more and after a brief pause... Ahh there it is. The smirk followed by the 'Babe'. I will never tire of hearing Babe. I smile in return.

Jett's school marching band signal their time to march. Natalie joins Travis by our side as we watch our son's march side by side to commemorate the soldiers. Javi borrowed one of Jett's school uniforms for the march.

A smile spreads across my face and the crowds clap their hands signifying their pride and approval of the children and their parents participating in a commemoration of a valuable part of Australian War history.

Yesterday, Javi went to school with Jett. They came home excitedly talking about a wars greatest helper and a donkey. Now I don't know much about war but what the hell has a donkey got to do with it?

"Yeah mama, he went to the brown country". Huh. Javi says and Jett jumps in.

"Yeah, He helped hundreds of soldiers"

Javi takes a turn, "He found a donkey to help him".

Jetts follows "his name is Simpson"

My head is bouncing back and forth between the two boys and I have no idea what they are talking about.

"The donkey's name is Simpson?" I question.

The two boys shake their head. "No" they reply simultaneously.

Travis and Carlos are smiling broadly. I guess they know what the boys are talking about. Proud soldier Daddies. Natalie calls the boys for an afternoon snack and we all sit outside under the wide verandah running the length of one side of the house. The breeze is blowing and the air is clear; fresh. Nothing like New Jersey smog.

Travis speaks, "boys you are talking about Private Jack Simpson. He was a stretcher bearer at Gallipoli. That means him and another person were to carry injured soldiers on something like a bed so the wounded soldiers could lay down. The terrain was very rough and steep so bearers started carrying soldiers across their shoulders".

"What's terrain?" Javi asks.

Carlos smiles while Travis answers with a matching smile, "the brown country, Javi or a stretch of land".

"Ok". Javi says with a nod. Carlos' shoulders are shaking in silent mirth.

Travis continues, "Anyway, Jack found a donkey and used a bandage as a head stall and lead rope on him. Jack named him Duffy. Duffy carried soldiers while Jack helped the soldiers stay on Duffy. Duffy wore a Red Cross band on his head. I think Duffy's head band is still at the Australian War Museum. Do you know what the Red Cross symbol looks like?" The boys nod.

"In 24 days Simpson and his donkeys rescued possibly hundreds of wounded soldiers off the battle field. Simpson would sing and whistle while he gave first aid to his comrades and transported them back to base. He was fearless and focused on rescuing soldiers."

"What happened then?" Jett asks.

"Private Simpson was shot in the back by machine gun fire".

"Wow" the boys say and turn to each other.

"See, he is the greatest helper" Jett says.

"The Greatest" Javi says.

"Boys there were and are lots of great helpers but yes Simpson was a great helper" Travis says

"Awesome" they say and run off on to their next adventure.

I turned to Carlos giving him a light kiss in the lips. He raises his eyebrow in question.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving yourself to save others. Freedom does not come free and you and Travis know this too well" I say.

"I am so proud of you" and I lean up to give my sexy soldier husband another kiss.

"Seriously mate, is that all you do? Kiss your woman? You're ruining my good husband thing I have going on here". Travis says while wrapping a muscled arm around Natalie's waist.

Carlos chuckles, "nah that's not all we do but I don't know if your little ears will be up for that chat".

"Fuck off man" breaks through our laughter.

When the laughter settles Carlos raises his beer, "here's to our comrades; fallen and not. Making it back. Our beautiful wives..."

"And the little ankle biters" Travis finishes and we all take a drink of our beers.

Travis stands "I'll get the snags, you light the barbie" he motions to Carlos. Carlos cringes at the word "snags".

Relax man, we got turkey sausages" Travis shakes his head and strolls off.

"Looks like I'm on cooking duty babe" he kisses me and moves away.

Natalie and I sit back and watch the very fine firm asses of our men walk away and before they disappear from view our little show is interrupted...

"Babe"

The end

That's all folks. Hope you liked it.

If you are interested google 'Simpson and his donkey' to learn more about Jack.

Finally... Lest we Forget.


End file.
